


Netflix and Chill

by constellationsofsentences



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, loucil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationsofsentences/pseuds/constellationsofsentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU// Lou Ellen is having a not-so-great day, so of course Cecil has to come and make it even more confusing. That's his speciality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Lou Ellen glanced down her hands, before scratching her head and staring at the boy in front of her. Cecil Moskowitz, her best friend, ever since she'd saved him from the hordes of judgey girls on his second day at Edward's High. 

"So, what about it," he grinned at her lopsidedly. "Wanna Netflix and Chill with the Cecil-machine?" Lou Ellen raised her eyebrows at him. Was he kidding? Although, if she was honest, she had daydreamed about doing some Netflix and chill with Cecil. "Oh," he seemed to realise what he'd said. "I meant literal Netflix and chill, not the other kind."

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes; partially relieved, but also slightly disappointed. She had come to terms with her crush on him a few months ago, and was pretty surprised that Cecil's half-brother's hadn't weaselled the information out of Katie Gardiner, who's house Lou Ellen had been staying out when she started muttering Cecil's name in her sleep.

Yeah, it was that bad.

"I mean," Cecil said, gesturing to himself and then striking a provocative pose with a flamboyant wink, "not to deprive you of this hot bod, but-"

"Do I just have to stand here whilst you compliment yourself, or can I just say yes and leave?" Lou Ellen asked, forcing irritation into her words. It wasn't that hard- her day had been pretty awful so far, because her algebra teacher was almost definitely the devil with a bob and too much lipstick.

"It's a date," Cecil grinned, and winked. She made a you are the bane of my existence face. "See you then, then." 

He nodded, and then realised how late he was for English Lit and legged it. Shouldering her bag, Lou Ellen trudged off to her next class.

*

Spanish, Lou Ellen decided, was even worse than Algebra. The teacher, whose name Lou Ellen hadn't bothered to remember, had fired questions left, right and center and after Lou Ellen had been asked something along the lines of "¿Te gustaria tu barrio?," and had had to ask for the teacher to repeat several times and then said that she had a black dog in German, Lou Ellen officially announced, to her desk partner, Annabeth Chase, that Spanish was an irrelevant subject anyway. She should have known better, because this resulted in a period long lecture on the uses of Spanish in everyday life, which did not help improve her mood. Finally, Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, turned around and told her to stop being such a know-it-all and that he, for one, was in agreement with his dear friend Lou. Thankfully, this turned Annabeth's attention fully onto Percy, and Lou Ellen put her head on the desk and attempted to sleep. Her attempts were foiled, once again, by Annabeth, who elbowed her in the ear in the middle of a whispered argument with Percy. After an hour of struggles, Lou Ellen and her classmates were finally released into the hallway, and Lou Ellen marched to her locker, and shoved her books in with such force that Cecil's door, three lockers down, quivered slightly. She strode outside to meet him with a glare on her face.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, smirking slightly. Lou Ellen raised an eyebrow, and Cecil laughed.

"Let's just go, Cecil."

*

"Alright, Lou, we need popcorn."

Lou Ellen gave him a look, and said, "Get it yourself, you lazy arse."

Cecil just grinned. And stayed still. After about a minute of this, Lou Ellen groaned, and walked down to the sweets and confectionary aisle of the supermarket, flipping him off as she went. She grabbed the nearest jumbo bag of popcorn- toffee, the label said- and headed for the check-out. Cecil walked up to her along the way, still grinning. "Thanks."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, and rolled her eyes, and then set the popcorn down with a small sigh. The worker at the check-out, frowned at the pair slightly. His nametag read Octavian, and his greasy hair fell over his hostile eyes, which seemed to be searching Lou's own. She shifted uncomfortably, and Cecil had a look of distaste on his face. 

"Thanks for shopping at Mini-Mart, come again soon," the worker said dully, handing Cecil the popcorn. Cecil set something down as he took it, but Octavian didn't seem to notice. As they left the shop, there was a scream and a shout of, "Those brats!"

Lou Ellen snorted. "What'd you do?" 

"Nothing."

Lou Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I may or may not have put one of those squirty clown flowers on the thingy- y'know, like, the desk. And it may or may not have been full of mayo."

And they both burst out laughing.

*

Half an hour later, they were settled on Cecil's bed, laptop balanced between them.

"So... what do you wanna watch?" he asked, scrunching up his nose as he blinked. Lou Ellen rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Um, maybe, like, a TV show," Lou Ellen replied.

They eventually settled for some soppy romcom, and Lou Ellen found Cecil's arm go around her shoulders. She turned to him, a slight smile on her face, and the tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment. She laughed, and turned back to the movie, but it was pretty boring, and Cecil's face was far more interesting. 

The way his face lit up when he pulled a prank, or how his cheeks turned pink whenever she laughed at his inability to rap, or sing at all. 

The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed, or the way he sometimes wore a backwards baseball cap to school and thought he was so cool. 

The way he clenched his teeth when he got a bad mark, and the way he had been so terrified of crying in front of her, until she'd dragged him into a corner and told him to get himself together and stop being such a moron.

Cecil coughed, and his face tensed as though he was about to say something. He did.

"D'you wanna do that?" he asked, awkwardly, gesturing at the screen.She turned to it.

"What, run away into the sunset to get married and raise children?"

He scrunched up his face, and closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. "No... This."

He leaned forward, and she stared at him. His lips connected with hers and she closed her eyes. She was on a cloud, a could that was empty. Except for her and... Cecil. She brought her arms up around his shoulders, and he hugged her gently. They were together, as one. Whole. 

It was nothing like a movie.

It was real, and wonderful, and gentle. Like a waltz, but clumsy and unpracticed. New. 

She loved it.

A prim cough brought them back from the dream they were living. It was Cecil's brother, Travis.

"God, Cecil, if you're going to come around here kissing random girls, close the door," he said. "Not that you're random, though, Lou, but, honestly, I thought you had better standards. No, I thought you actually had standards."

Lou Ellen made an inelegant noise- an attempt at not laughing. 

"Why'd you come, Travis?" Cecil seemed to be attempting to sound annoyed, and failing rather miserably.

"Oh, yeah. Dad had a message. Something about 'no sex until you're 83' or whatever," he laughed, and Lou Ellen couldn't help but join in.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this on Wattpad but this account is scarily empty so I decided to put this up on here. Enjoy!


End file.
